Starlight in The Darkness
by MiketheFandomMan
Summary: Marco comes home from a cruddy day at school and wants to be left alone. But when Star finds out, she tries to cheer him up however she can. Starco. Might have a second chapter. R&R!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Star V.S. The Forces of Evil. The best modern cartoon ever was created by Daron Nefcy, and I hope she and the show's writers realize how much its fans would love it if Star and Marco hooked up. Also, I've only seen the first two episodes at the time of this fic's uploading, so forgive me if I leave out some things that have come around in episode 3 and up. All I know aside from what happens in episode 1 &amp; 2 is that Marco is apparently crushing on Jackie. Hm… I can work with that…**

Your Star Will Always Shine Brightly

I skipped home, just like I always did. I whistled as I bounced down the street toward the Diaz's house, where I was living at the time. I felt like I couldn't have been happier as the small household (with a castle tower out the side) came into view. I had been living with my friend and 'secret crush' (as people here would call it), Marco, along with his parents. I had become accustomed to almost everything about Earth, and I loved it. I started walking once I entered the house to make sure I wouldn't bump into anyone. Even though I felt great, I couldn't shake the feeling I'd forgotten something.

"Mr. and Mrs. Diaz!" I called out. "I'm home!" No answer. I checked the kitchen for Mrs. Diaz, but all I found was a note on the fridge door: _Star and Marco, Mr. Diaz is working late today and I'm out running errands. I'll be home by 5 at the latest. Please don't destroy the house, Mrs. Diaz._ Marco. I facepalmed. "Crud!" I exclaimed to myself. "I was supposed to walk home with Marco today!" I started searching the house to see if Marco had beat me home, but he was nowhere to be found. I stopped in the entryway. "I hope he's-" I heard the door slowly creak open, followed by a familiar voice.

"Hey, Star," Marco mumbled. I felt a rush of relief as I turned to face him. "You kinda ditched me."

"I know! I'm sorry!" I quickly said as I followed him into the kitchen. "I just forgot, I didn't mean to leave you…" I trailed off. Marco didn't seem like himself. Rather than being his upbeat self, he seemed distant and sorta upset."Uh, Marco? You okay?" He shook his head slowly.

"Not really," He sighed. he pulled up a stool at the table and poured himself a glass of milk. " I had a kinda crappy day, even without the whole 'you ditched me' thing."

"Well what's wrong?" I asked. "Maybe I can help you feel better?" Marco chuckled. But it wasn't a happy, ha-ha chuckle. It was more sarcastic and bitter sounding, and it matched his look.

"I doubt that," Marco commented, confirming my suspicions. I pouted.

"It can't be _that_ bad," I assured him. "Just tell me what happened. I pulled up a stool and sat next to him. "Let it all out."

"Alright," he groaned in defeat. " Well it all started with my alarm clock not going off this morning. I woke up around 8, so I was almost late for school. So, naturally, every jerk in school took this opportunity to bug me the whole day." He paused. I thought I saw a tear in his eye, but he continued before I could think too hard about it.

"And, y'know, the fact Jackie hooked up with some guy I don't even know isn't exactly helping anything." I froze. Marco had been crushing on Jackie for almost a month now. He hadn't even had a chance to tell her how he felt. I _was_ really jealous that she was the one Marco liked, I still wanted him to be happy, so I hadn't said anything. But now, she was a lost cause for Marco, and there was nothing he could do about it.

"Oh," I whispered. "So that's why she was with Jordan all day…" Marco wiped his eyes with his hoodie sleeve.

"Well, that's not it," Marco said. "But I really don't wanna talk about the rest…" He subconsciously rubbed his arm, like it was sore. He stood up and left the kitchen, with me closely following. He trudged up to his bed room.

He flopped down on his bed, facing the ceiling. I stood in the doorway, looking at him lay on top of his covers with that look on his face. Y'know, _that_ look. The one when you can't tell if the person is depressed, angry, or both. I thought about what Marco had told me, and then I got an idea.

"Well," I started loudly to get his attention. "I think I know something that might help you with your problems." He sat up and turned to face me.

"Yeah? How?" He asked me. I sat down on the bed.

"My guess is that you're most upset about the whole Jackie-Jordan thing," I started. I scooted a bit closer, to the point our noses were almost touching. "So, I figured this might help." I gave Marco a kiss on the cheek. His eyes widened. He looked at me with the most amazing look on his face. It was like a mix of happiness, excited-ness, and bitter-sweetness all wrapped up into a big box of awesome.

"Star… all you had to do was tell me," Marco said as he sat up. He gave me a huge hug and kissed me back, but he missed my cheek and directly hit my lips. I was shocked at first, but I settled into it. My first kiss. he broke the kiss all too soon. He smiled at me softly, and I smiled back. I tackled him back down onto the bed, and we laid there, snuggled up with one another. It almost seemed like a fairy tale. I was the princess, and he was my prince.

THE END

**Okay, first off, I'm sorry this fic took so long! I was on vacation with my family until the 1st, and I had writer's block for a while. Second, I know it's shorter than my other fics and the end is kinda cheesy, but I'm happy with it. As always, R&amp;R and feel free to suggest any ideas to me!**


End file.
